The Good, the Bad and the Beautiful
by gabriel42
Summary: They'd never agreed on whether there was more to him than a cold-blooded avenger. But when Charles decides to act on his conviction, how will Erik take it? Charik   Alternate version of Cathalin's "I Would Wish This Scar" – see note inside
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I clearly don't own the characters, because if I did, they would have gotten well past the handshake stage in the movie, if you catch my drift... Nor do I make any money with this, but I just can't resist doing it anyway._

_Second disclaimer: As a matter of fact, I don't even own this story; not entirely. Sad, I know. It is an alternate version of (or at least heavily inspired by)_

_"I Would Wish This Scar"__ by Cathalin,_

_who kindly gave me permission to use parts of the original. Chapters 2 through 4 posted here will likely be mostly from there, so feel free to just hop over to LJ and compare. In fact, I recommend you just stop by there anyway, because the work is breathtaking... __You can find it at http:/ / cathalin. livejournal. com/ 171370. html; just remove the spaces - sorry for the dodgy format; I didn't manage to include it any other way._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The first time Charles Xavier realizes that Erik Lehnsherr is a fascinating man is the first time they meet. Anyone who would rather drown in the icy depths of the Atlantic than let his quarry escape must have a story to tell. But later, as they shrug out of their waterlogged clothes and change into spare Navy uniforms, and he catches a glimpse of Erik's bare arms and the marks that cover them, Charles wonders whether he is ready to hear it.

o~o~o

The first time Erik Lehnsherr realizes that Charles Xavier is in idealistic fool is the first time they meet. There is simply no other explanation when a man doesn't even think twice about diving into the freezing ocean to save a complete stranger.

o~o~o

The first time Charles realizes he's attracted to Erik is on October 22nd, 1962. History will remember that day for the speech Kennedy delivered, and for the barely averted nuclear crisis in the Caribbean. What will stand out in Charles' memory, on the other hand, is what is happening just before that speech, at a small fountain overlooking the gardens of a mansion in Westchester, NY.

It is the day he finds goodness in Erik, and it mesmerises him. But Erik will hear none of it, and Charles is left to ponder...

o~o~o

There is no single time at which Erik realizes he's annoyed by Charles – the feeling just grows continually. Not that he has anything against him personally, but the man's unfailing optimism just sets his teeth on edge every time.

Except on that chilly October morning, when Charles challenges him to move a massive satellite dish at least a mile away. A preposterous idea, needless to say; impossible despite all the raw power he found at Shaw's hands. But then Charles does something to him, meddles in his head, and suddenly the dish turns, and Erik is left to wonder...


	2. Chapter 2

_THIS IS NOT ENTIRELY MINE_

_Disclaimer: I clearly don't own the characters, because if I did, they would have gotten well past the handshake stage in the movie. Nor do I make any money with this, but I just can't resist doing it anyway._

_Second disclaimer: As a matter of fact, I don't even own this story; not entirely. Sad, I know. It is an alternate version of (or at least heavily inspired by)_

_"I Would Wish This Scar" by Cathalin,_

_who kindly gave me permission to use parts of the original. Chapters 2 through 4 posted here will likely be mostly from there, so feel free to just hop over to LJ and compare. In fact, I recommend you just stop by there anyway, because the work is breathtaking... You can find it at http:/ / cathalin. livejournal. com/ 171370. html; just remove the extra spaces - sorry for the wonky format; I didn't manage to include it any other way._

__And just one more author's note: I just want to say thank you so much! to MirrorFlower and DarkWind and Amarentha for their reviews, and also to the handful of people who put alerts on this story. You make my day! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations, and maybe deserves a few more reviews... *wink* Now I'll let you get on to the story.;) __

* * *

><p>It happens in none of the ways his mind had half-formed. There is no semi-conscious slide into each other, no sudden confession or awkward, cloaked invitation. There is, however, a chess game after a gruelling day of training. There is always chess with Erik. And, as usual, Charles is losing, slaughtered by Erik's merciless, single-minded precision. He could, of course, take a peek into his adversary's mind, but he promised Erik not to do that, and Charles keeps his promises. Losing doesn't bother him overly, anyway – he is content to sit quietly and study the other man, who had been pacing while Charles pondered his last move, and is even now leaning over the board with the black queen in his hand...<p>

"Check," Erik declares flatly. He has defeated Charles, again, and the younger man just smiles up at him placidly. Erik often wonders whether there is a single fighting bone in his body. Even now, instead of turning back to the board to look for a way out of his predicament, Charles' gaze lingers on Erik's wrist – on the edge of the scar that runs down Erik's right forearm. This damnable shirt doesn't fit right, and he forgot, for a moment, not to reach out, lest the cuff ride up and –

Charles leans in closer, eyes riveted on Erik's forearm. Erik's heart skips a beat and he pulls back his arm abruptly, yanks down the sleeve. "Don't – " he starts, but Charles has reached out and caught his wrist, his grip surprisingly strong for... an academic. He slowly pushes the cuff back up, exposing a few inches of the marred flesh. Part of Erik recoils reflexively at the contact, the... assault on his privacy. But even as that part of him wants to lash out, another part insists that this is Charles, knows it's not... not _safe_, exactly, but allowed. Barely. "What are you doing?" he manages, voice harsh even to his own ears.

"I – I'm sorry for presuming, but it's just that..." Charles raises his eyes to Erik's. "You always cover them up, and I just think..." He drops his gaze again, colour rising in his cheeks. Erik doesn't know what to make of this. He's seen the usual reactions: horror, sympathy, disgust. But this... His arm shakes with his effort not to yank it out of Charles' hand. "Are you quite done?" he finally says, lacing his voice with as much chill as he can muster.

"Oh, I..." Charles looks back at him, flustered, flush rising farther up his cheekbones. His lips are rosy, the lower one pinned between his teeth in a expressions of uncertainty. "I don't – It's not – " As if sensing Erik's flare of anger – because this, this proximity, and Charles' unintelligible stuttering, is becoming unbearable – Charles stops trying to explain and just raises his other hand to where he is holding Erik's arm. Staring, fixed in unblinking fascination, he runs a fingertip over the ridge of hardened flesh. The touch is feather light, but Erik can feel the contrast: Charles' fingertips are smooth, cool, on the unscarred skin, but on the scar... Erik's breath catches in his throat.

Charles breathes out, almost a gasp in the heavy silence that has spread in the study, and rises from his armchair, right into Erik's personal space. Erik simply follows his movement with his eyes, unable to move, to react in any way. "They're nothing you need to hide," Charles murmurs. "I'm not ashamed," Erik manages to say. "No... And you shouldn't be. But..."


End file.
